Fun and Fear on Valentine's Day
by Sunstar04
Summary: Just what the title says.


**Disclaimer:** Paramount owns all Star Trek characters. I make no profit from this story.

**Author's note:** This is the first Imzadi story I have ever written. I have always enjoyed reading Imzadi fic and I have been interested in writing it too but I have been afraid to do so because my native language isn't English. So, this is a big step for me! All feedback is welcome but please be gentle. Big thanks to Jeannette L. for reading my story and checking my grammar and spelling!

**Rating:** maybe PG-13

**Fun and Fear on Valentine's Day**

by Sunstar 1/2001

Counselor Deanna Troi walked slowly down the corridor. She was tired after a long and hard day. She had had many appointments and for some reason today everybody had only complained about their lives, so it was no wonder that Deanna now chose to close her mind and just listen to the silence.

Once inside her quarters she let herself relax and asked the computer to tell her the next day's schedule.

"You have no appointments tomorrow," said the female voice of the computer.

"What?! How is that possible? I thought I had a full day tomorrow. Has someone cancelled all my appointments?"

"Yes, your whole day is clear."

"Who has done this? The Captain?"

"That information is not available."

"Hmm... Is there a staff meeting tomorrow?"

"No, there is not."

Deanna thought it was odd that someone had changed her schedule without notifying her but she was too tired to care so she decided to figure this all out the next morning.

----------

After a well-slept night Deanna felt refreshed and ready to face the new day. She put on her robe and walked to the living room to get some breakfast. She moved towards the replicator when suddenly a single red rose in a glass vase materialized on the table in front of her. She went to take a closer look and found a note that said, "Please be my Valentine". A smile spread on Deanna's face when she remembered it was Valentine's day. She didn't have time to think anything else when a big bowl of chocolate ice-cream appeared with a note "Transporter room 3 at 10:00 hours" and right after that came an astounding blue dress with a "wear this" note.

"Is Will behind all of this?" Deanna wondered. "He has to be. Who else would send me a rose and chocolate on Valentine's day? But why would he do something like this?"

Will and Deanna were friends. They had been friends for a long time. True they had once been something more but those times were long gone. Now they were just best friends and colleagues who worked together on the same starship. But sometimes and recently more then sometimes, Deanna wished things would be like they were in the past.

----------

After a quick shower Deanna tried on the new dress. It fit perfectly. She let her hair hang loose and on her neck she put a pearl necklace she had once got from Will on her birthday. Last look in the mirror and she was ready to go. She headed out the door towards the nearest turbolift that would take her to transporter room 3.

Mr. O'Brien was standing behind the console when Deanna walked in.

"Hello O'Brien," she greeted.

"Hello Counselor, you can step on the platform, the coordinates are ready."

"Excuse me?"

"Yes, I was told to transport you as soon as you got here."

"Oh, I thought I was going with someone..."

"No, you will meet him down on the planet."

"Oh, okay then." Deanna shrugged and stepped on the platform and soon she shimmered out of sight.

----------

When her vision cleared Deanna found herself in a beautiful garden. Huge flowers were blooming all around her, butterflies were flying in the air and a small fountain was bubbling next to her. The air was hot and filled with the scent of fresh grass and flowers. Deanna drew in a deep breath and let it out slowly. She was stunned by the beauty of this place. She looked around but could not see Will or anyone else. She started to move around slowly. Anywhere she went all she could see was big green trees, colorful flowers and birds singing on the trees. It felt almost like she was in a jungle, a very well cared for jungle.

Suddenly she felt something. A slight brush against her mind. Startled she turned around to see Will standing a few meters from her.

"_You look beautiful. I'm sorry if I scared you._"

Deanna could not do anything but stare, so surprised she was. Will had spoken to her. Will had spoken to her telepathically! She could not believe it. The last time he had done that was years ago. She had thought he couldn't do that anymore.

"I...uh...it's okay. I guess I was just deep in my thoughts...and thank you...you don't look so bad yourself." She finally managed to stammer.

Will walked towards her and took his hands from behind his back to reveal a beautiful white flower. He put the flower in her hair, looked deep into her eyes and whispered: "So...will you be my Valentine, _Imzadi_?"

Deanna smiled and nodded. She was amazed by the whole situation and her mind was overwhelmed by the feelings she had herself and by the ones she was sensing from Will. Will's thoughts were full of happiness and joy, love and a little bit of fear. What was he afraid of? She wondered. Her own thoughts were happiness, confusion, love and hope, all mixed together. Will took Deanna's hand and started to guide her somewhere.

----------

They walked in silence for about half an hour. Both enjoying the surroundings and each other's company. Deanna tried to probe Will's mind to find out what he was thinking but Will managed to block all her attempts. All Deanna could sense was love towards her, great excitement and the little hint of fear.

Finally Will broke the silence.

"We're almost there."

"Where?"

Will smiled "You'll see."

He pushed away some leaves and stepped through a big bush. They came to a small clearing. Deanna's mouth fell open. The place was breathtaking. It was surrounded by palm trees and rosebushes and it overlooked the ocean. Picnic lunch was set for two on the grass. Will led Deanna next to the picnic basket and they sat down.

"Did you do all this?" Deanna asked.

"Yes."

"How did you know of this place? When did you have time to do this?"

Will laughed at Deanna's amazed expression.

"I found this place on my last visit here. But now isn't time for questions, now is time for lunch. Here, help yourself."

He did not have to tell her twice because she was hungry. (It might have something to do with the fact that she had only eaten chocolate ice-cream for breakfast.)

While they ate they discussed about everyday things like how work was going and what they had been doing during the last few days and weeks.

After the meal they moved away from the spot where they had eaten and went to sit under a tree. They nuzzled close to each other and continued their talk for a while but soon they both fell asleep.

They slept soundly but after about an hour a bird landed on Deanna's leg waking her up. At first she was confused at where she was but then she remembered.

She looked at the sleeping Will and sent to him "_Are you going to sleep the rest of the day? Wake up sleepyhead! I want to know what else you have planned for today!_"

Will woke up with a start.

"What? Did I fell asleep? I'm so sorry Deanna. How long have I been sleeping?"

Deanna smiled and calmed him down.

"Hey, relax, I was sleeping too! I just woke up but now I want to go do something again! This is such a great place that I want to see more!"

Deanna sounded so enthusiastic that Will had to laugh.

"Okay, okay but how about some dessert first? We didn't eat that at all?"

"Dessert? You have dessert and you didn't tell me? What is it?"

Will looked at her conspiracily and pulled a small chocolate cake out of the picnic basket.

"Oh Will! Chocolate!"

Will sliced the cake in pieces and gave the first piece to her. They ate in silence until there was only one piece left. She looked at him with pleading eyes.

"Can I have that last piece, please?"

Will took the piece into his hand and asked playfully "Why should you get this? I want this too so unless you can give me something better, I'm going to eat this!"

Deanna looked at him and moved closer.

"Well, how about this..."

She moved her face mere inches away from his and he was sure she was going to kiss him.

Deanna smiled and moved even closer but when Will closed his eyes Deanna snatched the cake out of his hand, gave him a little kiss on the nose, got up and started running away laughing.

Will got up as fast as he could and ran after her.

"Oh you little! You're going to pay for that! Just wait 'till I catch you!"

Deanna kept running and ate the cake at the same time. Unfortunately she was laughing so hard that she did not watch where she was going. She saw the root sticking from the ground too late and tripped. Will caught up with her before she could get back up.

After making sure she hadn't hurt herself he pinned her to the ground.

"Ha haa! Now I got you! You ate my cake without paying for it properly! Now I will charge double for it! Are you willing to pay for it voluntarily or do I have to force you?"

Smiling Deanna answered "You don't have to force me. I'll do anything you want."

"Then Counselor, I want you to kiss me!"

"Yes, sir!"

After the payment was accomplished they got up and returned to get a few things from the picnic area.

"So, what have you planned for next?" Deanna asked still a bit breathless from the run and the kiss.

"How about going to the beach?"

"I'd love to!"

----------

It was an hour's walk to the beach. At first they chatted about this and that but then the conversation died and they walked in silence. Deanna started to pick up on Will's thoughts and she felt his fear again.

"Will, is everything okay?"

"Yeah, why do you ask?"

Deanna stopped and looked into his eyes.

"You're afraid of something."

Will looked away and started walking again.

"No, I'm not afraid of anything. You must be mistaken."

Deanna knew he was lying but she didn't want to push when he obviously wasn't ready to talk about it.

----------

The time was about four in the afternoon when they reached the beach. The sun was still shining brightly and the water looked as blue as the sky. The sand was pure white and felt good under bare feet. Deanna let out a sigh of pleasure as she sat down near the water's edge. Will sat down too and started digging something from his backpack.

"I've got something for you" he said grinning and pulled out pink bikinis.

Also grinning Deanna took the bikinis from him and said "Great! Thanks! Now we can go swimming! Come on!"

They spent the next few hours swimming and sunbathing and walking on the beach. They teased each other and chased each other up and down the beach and water. They laughed so much that many times they just collapsed on the ground because they couldn't stay up on their feet.

At some point Deanna noticed that there were beautiful seashells in the water.

"Hey Will, come here! Look how many seashells! Those would make lovely decorations to my quarters. Would you help me collect some of those?"

"Sure."

They dived many times and found lots of big and small shells. They were both good swimmers so they could stay underwater quite long times at a time.

Soon Deanna had her hands full of shells and she decided to go and put the shells into Will's backpack and then come back for more. She got out of the water and started to walk towards Will's pack and their blanket on the ground.

In the meantime Will was still diving and didn't notice Deanna getting out of the water. When he came up for air he got worried when he couldn't see her anywhere. He waited a while and looked around but she was nowhere to be seen. Will panicked and started shouting her name and dived many times trying to find her without any results.

When Deanna reached their blanket a huge panic filled her mind.

"Will!!!"

She dropped the shells and started running back to where she had last seen him. When she got there she saw Will frantically diving and shouting her name.

"Will! Will! What's the matter? Will, I'm here!"

Will turned around and a wave of relief washed over Deanna's mind.

"Deanna! Deanna, thank God! Where were you? I thought you...I thought you were..."

Will ran to Deanna and pulled her into a tight embrace.

"God, I thought...when I couldn't find you...I..." Will was almost sobbing.

"Calm down Will. It's okay. I'm okay. I'm here. I'm sorry I scared you. I thought you saw me getting out of the water. I'm so sorry."

As they held each other Deanna could feel Will's fear again and this time she felt it a lot stronger than before.

"Will, I can feel your fear again. The same I felt earlier. And don't tell me I'm wrong. I know when you're lying. What are you afraid of? Please, tell me."

Will was quiet for a long time. Deanna knew he was trying to find the right words and also debating with himself whether to tell his fear to her or not. Finally he spoke.

"I...I'm...I've...I've missed this Deanna."

"Missed this? What do you mean?"

"This Deanna. Us. Us spending time together. Us being together."

"...but...I don't understand...wait...I can feel it stronger now....you...you're afraid...afraid of losing...me?"

He nodded his head.

"But Will, I'm here. I'm not going anywhere. We live on the same ship! We see each other everyday!"

"No Deanna, that's not what I meant. I miss us! Like we used to be...in the past. You're on the same ship now but for how long? I'm afraid that someday you will leave...with someone...and I can't have you anymore. I want to be like we used to be! I can't deny that anymore! I love you Deanna! _I love you!_"

A big tear rolled down his face. Deanna stared at him wide-eyed. She could not believe what she had just heard.

"You love me? You still love me?"

"Yes, Deanna. I have never stopped loving you. You know I'm telling the truth. You'd know if I was lying, you said that yourself.... The question is, do you love me?"

"Oh Will, of course I love you!" Deanna cried. "I love you so much it hurts! I want to be with you always! I just thought you didn't want me."

"How could you ever think that. _I love you! You're my Imzadi!_" he said staring into her watery eyes "_and I hope you always will be!_"

"I will, _nothing can ever change that, nothing! I love you!_"

For a while they just held each other tight but then Deanna lifted her head from Will's shoulder and said, "Will, Imzadi, kiss me!"

Will chuckled and obeyed.

The kiss was very long and very sweet. Will's hands wandered to Deanna's hair and from there to her neck and back. Soon Deanna's bikini top was on the ground and it didn't take long 'till the rest of their clothes were on the ground too. Their hands wandered now all over their bodies and so did their kisses. They melted both their minds and bodies together.

"Will, you know what?"

"What?"

"This has been the best Valentine's day ever!"

"And it ain't over yet, Imzadi! It ain't over yet!"

THE END


End file.
